Naruto Kakashi Love
by Nykss
Summary: Naruto Kakashi Love opowiada o niezwykłej miłości.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Był spokojny letni wieczór w Kanocha, niebo było bez chmurne, temperatura przekraczała ponad 25 stopni.  
>Lecz pogoda nie odzwierciedlała uczuć panującym w pewnym barze w wiosce liścia.<br>Tak w Ichirakuramen panowała dość posępna atmosfera choć dziś w barze było sporo osób. Ponieważ dziś była rocznica zniknięcia Naruto Uzumakiego z Kanocha-gakure.  
>Tak od czasu zniknięcia lisiego chłopca, jego przyjaciele w ten sam dzień przychodzili do tego baru (gdzie podawano ulubioną potrawę chłopaka) by wspominać o nim.<br>Tak też sie złożyło że w barze znajdowali się wszyscy przyjaciele blondyna. Byli to Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Ebisu, Kotetsu, Izumo, Baki, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, byli też właściciel baru i Ayame. Wszystkie 35 osób było bardzo smutne gdy wspominali Naruto. Nie wyobrażali sobie jak ten narwany, krzykliwy, gadatliwy, młotek zmienił ich życie, uświadomili sobie to dopiero po jego zniknięciu. Tylko Hokage wiedziała o prawdziwym powodzie zniknięcia chłopaka ale też nie miała o nim żadnej wiadomości, dlatego martwiła się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.  
>O dziwo cała wioska przeżyła szok na wiadomość że Naruto zaginął dlatego wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski tego jednego dnia mieli wolne i wspominali tego młotka. Nawet ci co nim gardzili i go poniżali czuli pustkę ponieważ myśleli że to z ich winy zniknął.<br>Utarg tego dnia we wszystkich barach w kanocha by niezwykle wysoki bo wszyscy mieszkańcy osady pili za zdrowie Naruto Uzumakiego.

Zbliżała się 1 w nocy więc wszyscy się rozeszli do domów. Brama Kanochy została zamknięta. A cała osada pogrążyła się we śnie, o dziwo wszyscy śnili o narwanym blondynie.

O 5 nad ranem pod bramom osady pojawił się dość niezwykle wyglądający osobnik. Miał długie do ramion włosy, jego oczy były błękitne jak niebo, ubrany był w długi pomarańczowy z czarnymi płomieniami płaszcz z kapturem, na twarzy miał maskę zakrywającą jego usta i nos. Nieznajomym był właśnie Naruto Uzumaki.  
>opowiada Naruto<p>

-Nie było mnie tu 5 lat, szkoda że nie wiedziałem co się dzieje z moimi przyjaciółmi przez ten czas. Hmm Brama jest zamknięta, nie będę czekać do rana. - Naruto wykonał kilka pieczęci, i szepnął - Jutsu lotu- zacząłem latać przeleciałem nad bramą i zobaczyłem że strażnicy śpią. Skierowałem się do pomników 5 Hokage. Tam usiadłem i czekałem przez nikogo nie zauważony do nastania świtu. Kiedy zaczęło świtać postanowiłem iść do gabinetu Tsunade i tam czekać aż ta sie zjawi w gabinecie. Używając techniki przenoszenia pojawiłem sie w gabinecie Hokage i usadowiłem się w koncie pomieszczenia, postanowiłem wykonać technikę którą sam wymyśliłem to znaczy jutsu zniknięcia, oraz jeszcze jedną technikę justsu niewykrywalności .  
>I czekałem cierpliwie.<p>

O godzinie 9,00 do gabinetu wpadła Shizune zdziwiłem sie gdyż ta była w ciąży. Zobaczyła że w gabinecie nikogo nie ma, wyszła mrucząc coś o nieodpowiedzialności Tsunade. Widząc ją uśmiechnąłem pod nosem.''jednak nie wszystko się tu zmieniło" pomyślałem.  
>Po 30 minutach do gabinetu wkroczyła nadal zaspana Tsunade i wkurzona Shizune. Robiła jej wykład na temat odpowiedzialności. Ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie blondynki a ta przerwała i podała jej papiery do wypełnienia. Brunetka wyszła a Tsunade zaczęła wypełniać papiery. Wykonałem kilka pieczęci aby wykonać technikę zamknięcia ( którą zresztą sam wymyśliłem). Zamek w drzwiach zamknął się z cichym pyknięciem a okna zrobiły to samo teraz do pokoju nikt nie mógł wejść ani z niego wyjść. Postanowiłem się odezwać.<br>-Tsunade nic się nie zmieniłaś odkąd cię widziałem ostatni raz- powiedziałem ukazując się przerażonej blondynce która z wrażenia że nagle ktoś sie pojawił znikąd spadła z krzesła.  
>- KIM DO CHOLERY JESTEŚ I JAK SIĘ TU DOSTAŁEŚ?- zapytała krzycząc, wściekła szykując się do ataku.<br>-No co ty ? Nie poznajesz mnie babci Tsunade - odpowiedziałem spokojnie zdejmując maskę.- Fakt że nie było mnie 5 lat ale chyba się aż tak bardzo nie zmieniłem.-rzekłem uśmiechając się.  
>- OMG Naruto to ty? - ni spytała ni stwierdziła zaszokowana, nagle uśmiechnęła się do mnie i mnie przytuliła.<br>-Babciu udusisz mnie- wydusiłem.  
>-O łeś sie Naruto i to bardzo. - rzekła puszczając mnie.<br>-Nie ma za co, też się ciesze że cię widzę!- w tym momencie przerwało nam głośne walenie w drzwi.  
>-Hokage-sam otwieraj - usłyszałem głos pomocnicy Tsunade.<br>- Dlaczego nie może wejść do środka - spytała zdziwiona Tsunade.  
>-Bo wykonałem jutsu zamknięcia nikt tu nie wejdzie ani nie wyjdzie- odpowiedziałem.- To co mam ci do powiedzenia jest przeznaczone tylko dla ciebie,ero-senina i Kakashiego. Teraz zniknę i odblokuje drzwi a ty proszę wezwij ich do gabinetu.- mówiąc to zniknąłem i otworzyłem drzwi.<br>Do gabinetu wpadła wściekła Shizune ale widząc minę Tsunade zamarła w bezruchu.  
>-Masz mi natychmiast sprowadzić Jiraiyę i Kakashiego mają tu być za 5 minut, jeśli sie zjawią cała wasza trójka będzie mieć ze mną doczynienia jazda ale już! - Krzyknęła na przerażoną Shizune. Ta wybiegła jak szalona i poszła szukać tej dwójki.<br>-Wiesz mogłaś sobie odpuścić ten ton- Zaśmiałem się.(wciąż byłem niewidzialny)  
>-Może i tak ale teraz wiem że zjawią się tu bardzo szybko, Shizune nie chce mieć kłopotów I sprawi że obaj będą w ekspresowym tępie- powiedziała, i zaczęła wypełniać papiery czekając.<p>

_**CDN**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

**Rozmowa**

Opowiada Kakashi

Razem z Gaiem, Asumą i Kurenai postanowiliśmy że dziś trening naszych drużyn odbędzie sie razem. Wszyscy byliśmy na miejscu.  
>Po małym ochrzanie od Sakury za spóźnienie (skierowanym do mnie),postanowiliśmy walczyć jeden na jeden, ok godz 9 dołączyli do nas Jiraiya i Tenzou (kapitan Yamato), którzy postanowili obserwować walki.W czasie gdy Hinata walczyła z TenTen na pole treningowe wpadła przerażona i zadyszana Shizune. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeliśmy ze zdziwieniem, nigdy żadne z nas nie widziało tej kobiety w takim stanie,ale trzeba przyznać że jak na ciężarną kobietę poruszała sie bardzo szybko.<br>- Jiraya, Kakashi, macie sie wstawić w gabinecie Tsunade natychmiast. I radze sie pospieszyć szukałam was 30 min, a mieliście być u niej 25 min temu. Pospieszcie sie nie jest dziś w humorze, i tak będą kłopoty, NO SZYBKO!- Krzyczała  
>-Spokojnie już idziemy- odparł biało włosy<br>-Ta spadamy na razie. A Asuma dopilnuj by ta trójka porządnie sie spociła- powiedziałem wskazując na Sakure, Saia i Sasuke.  
>Po czym wraz z seninem i Shizune ruszyliśmy do Tsunade. Shizune zgoniła nas do szybkiego biegu. Po 30 min dobiegliśmy do gabinetu Hokage.<p>

Tymczasem u Hokage  
>Opowiada Naruto<p>

Po kilku minutach wypełniani papierów Tsunade spojrzała na mnie, a raczej na miejsce gdzie stałem gdy sie z nią witałem.  
>-Naruto może wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego nie wyczuwam twojej czakry- spytała zdziwiona.<br>-Bo użyłem pewnego jutsu które sam wymyśliłem, nazywa sie Jutsu niewykrywalności przeciwnik nie wykryje cię choćby bardzo chciał, w połączeniu z techniką niewidzialności jest nie do pokonania. No chyba tylko klan Hyuga może przejrzeć obie techniki.-Odpowiedziałem tuż nad jej uchem. Ta sie lekko wzdrygnęła słysząc że jestem tuż przy niej.  
>-Przydatna rzecz. Mam nadzieje że nauczysz tych technik kilku shinobi naszej wioski?- spytała z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.<br>-Jasne nie ma sprawy.-zgodziłem się.-Babciu Tsunade zanim przyjdzie Kakashi iJiraiya. Musze cię spytać czy przyjmiesz mnie powrotem jako ninja wioski Liścia.-  
>-Jasne że cię przyjmę, ale czemu pytasz-spytała ze zdziwieniem.<br>-Musze bo widzisz muszę postawić kilka warunków.-powiedziałem z rezygnacją.  
>-Warunków!-spytała ze złościom-Jakie to warunki-spytała po chwili opanowując się.<br>-Po pierwsze będę wykonywał misje jakie mi przydzielisz, ale jeśli przyjdę do ciebie kiedyś i powiem że biorę przymusowy urlop, ty mi taki przydzielisz bez zbędnych pytań i narzekań.-powiedziałem.  
>-Naruto dlaczego taki warunek.<p>

-spytała ze zdziwieniem.  
>-Zrozumiesz jak wysłuchasz mojego raportu.-odpowiedziałem z powagą. Która przeraziła kobietę ''jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam w głosie Naruto tyle powagi".<br>-A drugi warunek.-spytała  
>-Dowiesz się po naszej rozmowie, którą odbędziemy razem ero-seninem i senseiem. I wtedy mi odpowiesz czy się zgadzasz.-<br>-Dobrze, wysłucham tego co masz do powiedzenia i wtedy zdecyduje- powiedziała.  
>Kobieta sie zamyśliła i zamilkła. A ja mając trochę rozumu nie przerywałem jej. Po namyśle musiałem o coś poprosić.<br>-Tsunade jak obaj tu przyjdą poproś Shizune aby wyszła, bo mam zamiar wykorzystać ponownie technikę zamknięcia, żeby nam nikt nie przeszkadzał-poprosiłem uprzejmie.  
>-Dobra nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedziała i zmilkła, ja uczyniłem to samo.<br>Po dwóch minutach usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi.  
>-WEJŚĆ-krzyknęła blondynka. Do pokoju weszły 3 osoby.<br>Ja spojrzałem na tą trzecią postać był nią mój sensei.  
>"Hym Kakashi stał się jeszcze przystojniejszy niż 5 lat temu. A ten tyłeczek jest..., co ja sobie myślę przecież to jest mój sensei. Morze i jestem bi ale on wcale nie musi być taki jak ja, ale co tu sie okłamywać chciałbym żeby tak było" myślałem.<p>

Opowiada Kakashi  
>-Wzywałaś nas Tsunade- spytał senin ostrożnie.<br>-Tak wzywałam was mieliście tu być godzinę temu-powiedziała wściekła Hokage.  
>-To moja wina- odezwała sie Shizune z bezpiecznej odległości i chowając się za Jiraiyą- Byli pół godziny drogi od wioski.-powiedziała.<br>-Dobra Shizune teraz słuchaj uważnie.-powiedziała z powagą.  
>-Tak jest.-powiedziała ciężarna z lekkim drżeniem w głosie.<br>-Masz teraz wyjść i nie wpuszczać nikogo powtarzam nikogo do mojego biura,choćby się paliła i waliła cała wioska. Zrozumiano-powiedziała najostrzejszym tonem na jaki było ją stać. Co trochę przeraziło mnie i Jiraiyę.  
>-TAK JEST HOKAGE-SAMA.- wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.<br>-Dobrze teraz zapewne zastawiacie się dlaczego was wezwałam-spytała z błyskiem w oku.  
>-Tak czcigodna- powiedziałem.<br>-Dobra wykonaj teraz to jutsu- powiedziała odwracając się do ściany co nas obu przeraziło ''czy ona postradała zmysły, a może znowu wypiła za dużo sake" obaj myśleliśmy o tym samym.  
>Nagle usłyszeliśmy zamek w drzwiach który sie zamykał i wszystkie okna zrobiły to samo.<br>-Co sie dzieje?-spytałem.  
>-Nic sie nie dzieje zamykam tylko pokój na klucz. tak aby nikt tu nie wszedł jak będziemy sobie rozmawiać.-powiedział męski głos, nie wiadomo skąówno ja jak senin spojrzeliśmy po pokoju ze zdziwieniem. Nie widzieliśmy nikogo ani nie wyczuliśmy obecności nikogo.<br>-Dobra nie wygłupiaj się-powiedziała z rozbawieniem Hokage,

rozbawił ją nasz wyraz twarzy kiedy usłyszeliśmy ten głos, który o dziwo wydawał się znajomy,przynajmniej dla mnie.  
>-Ok-powiedział ten głos który teraz odezwał się za nami. Odwróciliśmy się obaj w tamtą stronę i ujrzeliśmy przystojnego blondyna na oko ok 20, miał błękitne oczy i pomarańczowy płaszcz z czarnymi płomieniami.<br>-Kim jesteś- zapytał biało włosy. Jednak blondyn nie odpowiedział patrząc na mnie tymi błękitnymi oczami.  
>Im bardziej się mu przyglądałem tym bardziej zaczął mi przypominać ...<br>-OMG NARUTO TO TY !- krzyknąłem na cały głos z nutkom radości i niedowierzania.  
>-No miałem nadzieje że chociaż jeden z was mnie pozna.-powiedział z uśmiechem.<br>-Naruto-szepnął Jiraiya po czym przytulił blondyna.  
>-Ale kiedy jak? spytałem.<br>-Dobre pytanie.- powiedziała dwójka seninów. Nawet Tsunade nie wiedziała jak się tu dostał.  
>-Po kolej dzisiaj o 5 nad ranem, jak przeleciałem nad bramą.-powiedział z uśmiechem.<br>-Jak to przeleciałeś-spytałem z ciekawością.  
>-Nie teraz później ci powiem, teraz przyszliście tu w innym celu - odrzekł z powagą.<br>-Racja posłałam po was abyście się dowiedzieli, dlaczego Naruto opuścił wioskę.-powiedziała blondynka.  
>-Rozumiem- powiedziałem i skupiłem uwagę na Naruto.<br>"Jak on sie zmienił jest całkiem niezły...co ja myśl przestań zboczeńcu" skarciłem się i zacząłem słuchać Tsunade.  
>- Naruto opuścił wioskę z powodu Akatsuki. Obecność Naruto była zagrożeniem dla wioski dlatego postanowiłam pozwolić mu odejść.-Powiedziała ze smutkiem. Oby dwoje sie zdziwiliśmy.<br>-Musiałem uciec z wioski dla bezpieczeństwa jej mieszkańców, i ze względu na moich przyjaciół którzy byli najbardziej zagrożeni.  
>- Nie rozumiem-powiedział senin.<br>-To proste Akatsuki w każdej chwili mogło zniszczyć tą wioskę aby mnie dorwać dobrym przykładem jest wioska Piasku która nikła zniszczenia tylko dzięki Gaarze. A jeśli chodzi o przyjaciół do których i wy się zaliczacie, chodziło o to że mogli złapać któreś z was i wykorzystać do pojmania mnie. Przecież wiecie że dla przyjaciół oddałbym własne życie.- Wyjaśnił blondas.-Nie mogłem wrócić do wioski do póki Akatsuki zagrażało wiosce.-dodał.  
>-Chwila moment chcesz powiedzieć że akatsuki już nie zagraża wiosce.- spytałem ze zdziwieniem.<br>-Owszem ta organizacja już nie będzie stwarzać problemów-odpowiedział z powagą i lekkim uśmiechem.  
>-Jak to- spytała Tsunade z ciekawością.<br>-No bo widzisz zabiłem wszystkich jej członków oprócz jednego.-powiedział spokojnie a my zaniemówiliśmy.  
>-Jak- wydusiłem w końcu.<p>

Widać było że chłopak stał sie nagle bardzo poważny i bardzo smutny. Nastała długa cisza którą przerwał Naruto.  
>-Widzicie w ciągu tych 5 lat nauczyłem się więcej niż przez całe życie. Nauczyłem się wielu technik z wielu wiosek, znam bardzo dużo zakazanych technik, mrocznych i złych, nauczyłem się także medycznych jutsu. Niestety były mi one potrzebne aby pokonać tych gnoi. Niestety aby zdobyć i sie nauczyć tych technik zabijałem.- pociekły mu łzy a my nadal trwaliśmy w cisz- Zawierałem wiele przymierzy i umów z wieloma niegodziwymi ludźmi. Po pokonaniu akatsuki będę musiał spłacić kilka zobowiązań.-powiedział i zamilkł. "teraz rozumiem ten warunek"pomyślała Tsunade.<br>-To oto ci chodziło z tymi warunkami,prawda.-spytała Tsunade.  
>-Warunkami- spytałem razem z Jiraiyą jednocześnie.<br>-Tak warunki które niestety będzie musiała się zgodzić Babcia Tsunade jeśli mnie przyjmie jako ninje kanochy.-powiedział cicho  
>-Jeden warunek znam a drugi.-spytała.<br>-Będę podlegał tylko tobie.-powiedział bardzo powarznie- obiecuje że nie będę często korzystał z pierwszego warunku.-dodał po chwili.  
>-Dobrze zgadzam się na oba warunki- powiedziała Tsunade po zastanowieniu.- Ale ja też stawiam warunek.-powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem.<br>-Słucham-  
>-Nauczysz kilku shinobi tych technik które będziesz uważała za odpowiednie. I stoczysz walkę która będę oceniać jeśli wygrasz zostaniesz formalnie Joninem.-<br>-Zgoda- powiedział z uśmiechem.-a tak pro po co sie stało z budynkiem w którym mieszkałem? Jakoś nie widziałem go zamiast niego jest jakiś hotel.-spytał.  
>-Widzisz Naruto 3 lata temu budynek spłoną w pożarze.- powiedziałem ze smutkiem.<br>-A szkoda to wybaczcie ale muszę znaleźć jakiś nocleg, nie spałem od 6 dni.-powiedział Naruto.  
>-Wiesz nie musisz szukać noclegu mam jeden wolny pokój. Mo rzesz u mnie zamieszkać dopóki czegoś nie znajdziesz.-powiedziałem z chytrym uśmiechem na twarz którego nie było widać z pod maski "mam nadzieje że sie zgodzi, będe miał czas aby zadziałać... cholero o czym ja myśle" skarciłem sie<br>-Naprawdę dzięki sensei.-uśmiechnął sie od ucha do ucha."super będę mieszkał z Kakashim" pomyślał wtedy blondyn.  
>-To dowidzenia Babciu, Jiraiya .-powiedział<br>-Dowidzenia- powiedziałem.  
>-Na razie- powiedzieli seninowie.<p>

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

**Spotkanie**

Opowiada Naruto

Odblokowałem drzwi i okna i razem z Kakashim opuściliśmy gabinet. Shizune była wstrząśnięta że ktoś oprócz Tsunade, Jiraiyi i Kakashiego był w gabinecie. Przecież jak opuszczała gabinet nikogo tam nie było oprócz tej trójki.  
>-Witaj Shizune. Kopę lat.-przywitałem się z ciężarną.<br>-Kim jesteś?-spytała ze zdziwieniem które ledwo ukryła, fakt że obcy facet zna ją trochę, ją wystraszył.  
>-Nie poznajesz mnie? Hym chyba muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić.-powiedziałem ze smutkiem.<br>-Shizune to jest Naruto!- powiedział jej Kakashi.  
>-NARUTO!-krzyknęła radośnie i mocno mnie przytuliła.<br>-Miło cię znowu widzieć po 5 latach-powiedziałem odwzajemniając uścisk.- Widzę że niedługo będziesz mamą, któż jest tym szczęściarzem, kto obdarzył cię tym szczęściem.- spytałem z odrobiną szczęścia i rozbawienia widząc jak kobieta się rumieni.  
>-Ojcem mojego dziecka i tym który skradł mi serce jest Maito Gai, niedługo będzie odbędzie sie rocznica naszego ślubu i organizujemy przyjęcie mam nadzieje że przyjdziesz Naruto?-wyjaśniła.<br>-Jasne że przyjdę szkoda że mnie ominął wasz ślub.-Zasmuciłem się jak nigdy-ciekawe co jeszcze mnie ominęło.-spytałem sam siebie na głos.  
>Kakashi i Shizune spojrzeli po sobie.<br>-Nie martw się szybko nadrobisz zaległości-Powiedzieli jednocześnie uśmiechając się.  
>-Shizune nie mów nikomu że wróciłem- poprosiłem.<br>-Nie martw się ja nikomu nie powiem. Wiem że wolałbyś aby się z tobą spotkali. I że sam i powiesz że wróciłeś.-powiedziała rozpromieniona-Dobra to na razie muszę podać hokage kolejne papiery.-porzegnała się i znikła.  
>-To co zaprowadzę cię do domu- powiedział Kakaś.<br>-Jasne. Dzięki sensei że pozwoliłeś mi mieszkać z tobą.-  
>-Nie ma sprawy-odpowiedział radośnie.<br>-Zaczekaj tylko włożę maskę i kaptur wtedy pójdziemy.-  
>-Naruto czemu nosisz maskę-spytał z zainteresowaniem.<br>-Widzisz miałem mały kłopot, wszędzie gdzie się pojawiałem dziewczyny nie dawały mi spokoju. Uczepiały się tak jak do Sasuke. Dlatego postanowiłem nosić maskę wtedy byłem nie zauważany.-odpowiedziałem śmiejąc się.  
>Szliśmy tak przez koanochę i rozmawialiśmy, nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na ludzi którzy patrzyli na nas dziwnie. Pojawienie się dziwnego zamaskowanego i zakapturzonego osobnika zwracało uwagę wszystkich przechodniów.W końcu dotarliśmy do domu Kakashiego . Był to mały domek jedno rodziny z wielkim ogrodem od strony ulicy i jak mi się wydawał po drugiej stronie domu był jeszcze większy ogród ale nie widziałem go. Ogród był zaniedbany. ''człowiek tak zajęty pracą jak on nie ma czasu na prace ogrodowe." myślałem.<br>-Zapraszam-powiedział.  
>Wszedłem do środka i rozejrzałem się. W domu panował jako taki porządek tylko było dość dużo kurzu na meblach. Poza tym dom okazał się bardzo piękny i przytulny.<br>-Nieźle sobie mieszkasz sensei- powiedziałem z otwartą buziom.  
>-Dzięki Naruto choć przydało by się posprzątać.-powiedział ze śmiechem.<br>-Choć zaprowadzę cię do pokoju.-  
>-Hai-<br>Poprowadził mnie wskazał mi kuchnie, łazienkę na dole, oraz salon gdzie było wyjście na tył domu za którym znajdował sie wielki ogró śmy na pierwsze piętro i pokazał mi główną łazienkę i swój pokój.  
>-To jest twój pokój Naruto-Powiedział i wprowadził mnie do pokoju pomalowanego na jasny pomarańcz. Łóżko spokojnie pomieściło by dwie osoby. Stało na przeciwko okna które wychodziło na ogród z tyłu domu. Obok łóżka stała szafka nocna z lampką. Dalej była spora szafa a po przeciwnej stronie półka na książki i biurko i wygodny fotel.<br>-Łał - wyrwało mi się.  
>-Hahaha,szkoda że nie widzisz swojej miny Naruto.- zaśmiał sie Kakashi.<br>Rzeczywiście musiałem dziwnie wyglądać roziskrzone oczy i szeroko otwarte usta, hociarz to drugie musiał zobaczyć przez to że dzięki rozdziabionym ustom maska opadła mi z nosa.  
>-Bardzo śmieszne.-powiedziałem z nutkom irytacji.<br>-Dobra nie złość się. Odpocznij mówiłeś że nie spałeś od sześciu dni.-powiedział z troską która mnie zdziwiła.  
>-Nie będę spał.-powiedziałem wiedząc że i tak nie zasnę na pewno nie o 1 po południu.-Nie zasnę o tej porze, poza tym jestem przyzwyczajony mogę nie spać przez 2 tygonie.<br>-CO!-spytał z dziwnym przerażeniem w głosie.  
>-Spokojnie nic mi nie będzie.-odpowiedziałem uspokajając go.<br>-Ok, wiesz to ja lecę sprawdzić jak tam trening.-powiedział i chciał odejść lecz go zatrzymałem.  
>-Mogę iść z tobą- Spytałem i zrobiłem minę zbitego psa.<br>-Dobra -powiedział z rezygnacją.

Wyszliśmy z domu i skierowaliśmy się na pole treningowe. Przez całą drogę milczeliśmy. Zastanawiałem się jak mnie przyjmą po 5 latach nie obecnoś śmy już nie daleko wtem usłyszeliśmy odgłosy walki, zdezorientowany popatrzyłem na Kakashiego.  
>-Nie martw się to tylko trening postanowiliśmy z innymi że dziś zrobimy wspólny trening i będzie to walka jeden na jeden-powiedział drapiąc się po karku.<br>-Ach teraz rozumiem.-uspokoiłem się.  
>Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej ujrzałem walczącego Lee z Nejim. Ta walka była niesamowicie zacięta ale wiedziałem że Neji wygra bez problemu ponieważ moje wprawne oko zobaczył że Lee nie walczy z prawdziwym Nejim tylko z cienistym klonem.<br>Lee wykonał Lotos liścia na klonie Nejiego.  
>Wtedy za drzewa wyskoczył prawdziwy Neji i pokonał jednym ruchem Lee.<br>Zmęczeni usiedli na trawie. Podeszliśmy coraz bliżej. wtedy reszta paczki wraz sesejami podeszła do zmęczonego Lee i uśmiechniętego Nejiego. Wyczuli czakrę Kakashiego ( mojej nie wyczuli gdyż opanowałem jutsu niewykrywalności) i obrócili się w naszą stronę. Zdziwili się widząc mnie razem z Kakashim. A raczej moim wyglądem,maska kaptur, płaszcz wszystko to sprawiało wrażenie że obok Srebrno włosego idzie jakiś morderca.  
>Ja o dziwo rozpoznałem wszystkich nic sie nie zmienili przez te lata.<br>-Kakashi sensei kto to jest?- spytała Sakura z nutkom strachu w głosie.  
>-To jest yy...on...to jest-Kakashi nie wiedział co powiedzieć.<br>-Jestem nowym ninjom Kanochy.-odpowiedziałem zamiast Kakasia.  
>-Ta jasne-Odpowiedziała z nie dowierzaniem Sakura.<br>-A może byś sie przedstawił, jak normalny człowiek.-zadrwił Sasuke.  
>-Nie muszę przedstawiać się takiemu ignorantowi jak ty - odpowiedziałem z spokojem który wywołał złość szatyna.-A poza tym znacie mnie wszyscy.-<br>Moje słowa wywołały zdziwienie i niepokój zebranych.  
>-Zapamiętał bym takiego typka jak ty-odezwał się Neji<br>-Poza tym tylko Kakashi nosi maskę- wtronciła się Ino.  
>-Gdy się poznaliśmy wyglądałem inaczej i byłem o wiele bardziej roześmiany niż teraz.-wyjasniłem.<br>-Co?- Spytał Sai-nie rozumiem.  
>-Pomyśl troszkę...-wyjaśnienie przerwał mi wielki biały pies, który sie na mnie rzucił powalając na ziemie. Spadając spadł mi kaptur i wtedy Akamaru zaczął mnie lizać po twarzy jak szalony.<br>-AKAMARU PRZESTAŃ!-krzyczał Kiba, ale pies nie przestawał mnie lizać.  
>-Ja też się cieszę że cię widzę Akamaru ale teraz zejdź ze mnie dobrze-powiedziałem szczęśliwy że chociaż pies Kiby mnie poznał.<br>-Sorka za niego jeszcze nigdy tak nie robił-powiedział speszony Kiba.  
>-Nie ma za co- powiedziałem łagodnie.<br>-OMG! TO TY!- Krzyknęli na cały głos Hinata i Lee. I rzucili się oboje przytulając mnie zrobili to z mocą niedźwiedzia.  
>Wszystkich oprócz Kakasiego zatkało na widok zawsze nieśmiałych osób (Hinata i Lee)przytulających nieznajomego faceta. Oboje poznali mnie w momencie gdy opadł mi kaptur z głowy ukazując długie blond włosy i błękitne oczy.<br>-Tak to ja-powiedziałem szczęśliwy jak nigdy.  
>-Kiedy?Jak?Gdzie?Dlaczego?-pytała Hinat.<br>-Chwila moment kto to jest Lee-spytała ciekawie TenTen.  
>Wtem kolejna osoba mnie przytulała nie czekając na wyjaśnienia Lee. Spojrzałem i ku mojemu zdziwieniu był to Neji.<br>-Ciesze się że wróciłeś, brakowało mi ciebie.-powiedział  
>Wtedy prawie wszystkich zwaliło z nóg.<br>Rozumiałem ich doskonale. Zawsze twardy nie pokazujący swoich uczuć Hyuuga mówiący że kogoś mu brakowało ta naprawdę dziwny widok.  
>Jedynie Kakashiego, Hienatę i Lee nie powaliło na ziemie.<br>Owszem Kakashi był trochę zazdrosny ale wiedział że Neji bardzo kocha mnie jak własnego brata. Od kąt pokonałem Nejiego na egzaminie na czunina życie bruneta się zmieniło i traktowaliśmy się jak bracia.A Hinata, Lee i Neji wiele razem rozmawiali przez te 5 lat. Kiedy dopadał ich smutek zawsze wspominali o mnie.  
>-Ja też się ciesze Neji-odwzajemniłem uścisk.<br>Odstąpiliśmy od siebie ale znów ktoś mnie przytulał tym razem był to Shikamaru. Poczułem łzy na swoim policzku. Spojrzałem na płaczące oczy chłopaka. Otarłem jego łzy.  
>-Nie płacz Shika, tęskniłem-powiedziałem na ucho chłopakowi.<br>-Ja też-powiedział uspokajając się.  
>-Dobra koniec tych przytulanek. Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shikmaru, Kakashi kto to jest ?-zapytała wściekła i poirytowana Sakura.<br>-Nie poznaliście go?- spytał Kakashi  
>-Przecież to takie oczywiste-powiedzieli razem Lee i Neji<br>-Przedstawiam wam -powiedział teatralnie Shika.  
>-Oto nasz NARUTO UZUMAKI- powiedziała pod ekscytowana Hinata.<br>-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! krzyknęli wszyscy razem.  
>Zdjąłem maskę i się uśmiechnąłem.<br>C.D.N


	4. Rozdział 4

**Pierwsze kroki****  
><strong>  
>Opowiada Naruto<p>

Po moim powrocie z toalety usiadłem z powrotem przy stoliku.  
>-Wybaczcie wiecie natura.-powiedziałem uśmiechając się.<br>-Wybacz Iruka ale jestem bardzo zmęczony chyba już pójdę.-  
>Poczułem się bardzo zmęczony, sześcio dniowy brak snu robił swoje. Oczywiście umiałem bez snu wytrzymać dwa tygodnie ale tylko wtedy gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Zjadłem na szybko ramen i wstałem do wyjścia.<br>-A Naruto gdzie będziesz mieszkać, bo twoje mieszkanie spłonęło w pożarze?-spytał Iruka.  
>-Na razie będę mieszkał u Kakashiego-senseia.-Odpowiedziałem<br>-Aha dobra no to na razie.-pożegnał się i wyszedł.  
>-To co Kakashi idziesz do domu?-spytałem szczerze mogłem wrócić sam, ale nie pamiętam gdzie jest jego dom, zresztą pięcio letnia nie obecność zrobiła swoje. Musiał ujżeć w moim wzroku.<br>-Jasne i nie martw się tak nie zmieniło się tu tak bardzo. Choć- powiedział i wyszliśmy. Teraz zwracałem więcej uwagi na drogę jaką pokonywaliśmy wiedziałem że przez najbliższy czas będę te drogę pokonywał wiele razy. Mimo wielu przechodniów wpatrujących się we mnie zapamiętałem drogę od Ichiraku do domu Kakashiego. Weszliśmy do domu i powędrowaliśmy do salonu.  
>-Kakashi czy masz może czysty ręcznik bo ten który miałem w podróży nawet na szmatę do podłogi się już nie nadaje-Spytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Dawno nie brałem kąpieli zawsze tylko myłem się w rzece lub w małych jeziorkach, Których woda była lodowata.<br>-Jasne poczekaj- wstał i podszedł do szafy i wyjął pomarańczowy ręcznik.-Trzymaj na dole w łazience jest tylko prysznic i toaleta. Za to na górze jest .-powiedział  
>-Wiesz wolałbym wziąć kąpiel-powiedziałem z nadzieją<br>-Dobra wiesz gdzie jest łazienka, świeże mydło jest jest na półce obok wanny, szampon też a płyn do kąpieli jest na wannie w rogu.-wytłumaczył po czym poszedł do kuchni zrobić herbatę.  
>Ja poszedłem na górę do pokoju który był przez pewien czas mój i wyciągnąłem z plecaka świeżą pidżamę którą kupiłem w niedalekim mieście przed dojściem do Kanocha nabyłem także kilka ubrań i świeżą bieliznę.Poszedłem do łazienki wszedłem i zamknąłem drzwi. Napuściłem do wanny wody i wlałem trochę płynu o zapachu lawendy. Wyjąłem świeże mydło rozebrałem się i wszedłem do wanny. W ciepłej wodzie byłem niezwykle zrelaksowany pierwszy raz od ponad 5 lat. Wiedziałem że nawet jeśli by coś się stało Kakashi nie pozwoli mi zrobić krzywdy. Siedziałem w gorącej wodzie i rozmyślałem, nim się spostrzegłem zasnąłem w wannie.<p>

Opowiada Kakashi  
>Rozmyślałem o Naruto co on musiał przeżyć przez te lata. Trudno mi było sobie to wyobrazić, ale widać że te wydarzenia zmieniły go.<br>Zrobiłem herbatę i zaniosłem do salonu i czekałem aż Naruto wyjdzie z łazienki czekałem godzinne nic kolejne pól i nic. Postanowiłem sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest, wbiegłem po schodach i zapukałem do drzwi pokoju nic otworzyłem je i nie znalazłem blondynka. Poszedłem do łazienki zapukałem nic, otworzyłem drzwi i to co ujrzałem było najsłodszym widokiem jaki widziałem. Naruto spał jak dziecko w wannie w puszystej pianie.  
>Kupiłem bardzo trwały płyn do kąpieli i wystarczył żeby wlać do wanny jedną nakrętkę aby piana wytrzymała ponad trzy godziny.<br>Zobaczyłem Naruto dostałem nagłej erekcji i musiałem wyjść do łazienki na nigdy na widok kogo kolwiek tak nie zareagowałem, zrobiłem sobie dobrze i poszedłem obudzić liska żeby się nie przeziębił. Zapukałem głośno.  
>-Naruto żyjesz- Powiedziałem głośno co obudziło chłopaka gdyż usłyszałem poruszanie się w wannie.<br>-Ta jestem-powiedział sennie.]  
>-Wychodź siedzisz w wannie już półtorej godzinny.-powiedziałem i zeszedłem do salonu.<br>Po kilku minutach na dół zszedł Naruto.  
>-Przepraszam chyba się zdrzemnąłem -powiedział przepraszająco.<br>-Nie szkodzi ale nie powinieneś spać wannie bo się przeziębisz- upomniałem go.  
>-Ja nie mogę się przeziębić czakra Kjubiego leczy mnie nawet z kataru.-powiedział jak gdyby to było normalne. Zaczął masować swoje ramiona. Podszedłem do niego i zacząłem go masować. Nic nie powiedział ale rozluźnił się i się do mnie uśmiechnął z wdzięczności.<br>-Dzięki to miłe z twojej strony sensei-powiedział.  
>-Naruto nie mów do mnie sensei teraz jesteśmy jak równy z równym więc proszę zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.-poprosiłem go bo naprawę wydawało mi się to dziwne.<br>-Dobrze jak chcesz-powiedział ziewając – Przepraszam ale ja już pójdę spać -powiedział i wstał- dobranoc – i zrobił coś dziwnego pocałował mnie w policzek na dobranoc i poszedł do swojej sypialni. A ja stałem jak sparaliżowany." Czy Naruto właśnie mnie pocałował?" O mało co nie skakałem z radości postanowiłem wziąć prysznic i iść spać. Gdy się położyłem na łóżku zacząłem myśleć o tym co zrobił Naruto."Czym ty się tak podniecasz przecież pocałował cię tylko w policzek, to nic wielkiego ale mam nadziej że Naru jest bi" myślałem i zasnąłem.

Opowiada Naruto

Wstałem ok godziny 6.30 poszedłem do łazienki za potrzebą. Wróciłem odświeżony i przebudzony zacząłem się ubierać. W rzeczy które kupiłem, nowy czarny T-shirt, i spodnie odpowiednie dla shinobi, na to nałożyłem zapasowy płaszcz.  
>I zeszedłem zrobić śniadanie. Nie było wiele żeczy w lodówce więc zrobiłem kanapki z serem i ogórkiem. Zaparzyłem herbatę. Nie potrwało wiele czasu a śniadanie było gotowe. Była dopiero 6.40 wiec postanowiłem trochę posprzątać, ponieważ było pełno kurzu na meblach i trochę śmieci na podłodze. Podczas podróży nauczyłem się utrzymywać porządek.<br>Wykonałem technikę cienistych klonów i pojawiło się ok 50 klonów rozdzieliłem po dziesięciu do każdego pomieszczenia. I zaczęło się sprzątanie w dziesięć minut mieszkanie zostało posprzątane na błysk, oprócz pokoju Kakashiego który spał.  
>Wyszedłem do zarośniętego ogrodu aby mu się przyjrzeć.<br>W ogrodzie było pełno chwastów ale zobaczyłem kilka rzadkich leczniczych ziół, pewnie Kakashi nie wiedział że oprócz chwastów ma w ogrodzie rzadkie rośliny lecznicze. Postanowiłem także zrobić porządek w ogrodzie znowu wykonałem technikę cienistych klonów tym razem pojawiło się około trzech setek klonów i w kolejne dziesięć minut ogród był odchwaszczony. Zostało trochę kwiatów i zioła lecznicze które mimo dużej ilości chwastów trzymały się bardzo znikły a ja wróciłem do domu.  
>Wcześniej zrobione kanapki i ciepłą mocną kawę wziąłem na tace i zaniosłem do pokoju Kakashiego. O 7.00 zadzwonił budzik na nocnej szafce. Kakaś sie obudził i ze zdziwieniem zobaczył mnie w swoim pokoju niosącego tacę z kanapkami i aromatyczną kawą.<br>-Dzień dobry-powiedziałem uprzejmie.  
>-Dobry co tam niesiesz-spytał ciekawie wyczuwając kawę.<br>-Śniadanko,proszę i smacznego-powiedziałem i wyszedłem z pokoju, bo mógłby się powtórzyć incydent z Ichiraku.  
>po kilku minutach zaspany Kakashi wyszedł z pokoju w samej pidżamie i zszedł na dół. Poszedł do kuchni gdzie siedziałem i zmywałem naczynia po moim śniadaniu, podał mi tace z naczyniami które umyłem i postawiłem na suszarkę i usiadłem za stołem dopijając herbatę. Dopiero teraz Kakashi zaówarzył że w kuchni jest czysto i ani grama kurzu wtem przypomniał sobie że cały dom wyglądał bardzo czysto.<br>-Naruto czemu dom jest taki czysty-spytał  
>-Bo go posprzątałem a i ogród też odchwaściłem- powiedziałem.<br>-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?-Spytał z dziwnym wspołczuciem.  
>-Na razie też tu mieszkam a w podroży zacząłem doceniać porządek.-odpowiedziałem<br>-Musiałeś wstać bardzo wcześnie żeby zrobić tak dużo-stwierdził  
>-Nie wstałem jedynie godzinkę przed tobą-powiedziałem spokojnie.<br>-Żartujesz?-spytał z powagą w głosie.  
>-Nie, wiesz cieniste klony mi pomogły.-wyjaśniłem<br>-Aha-uspokoił się, ale też lekko zdenerwował „dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem żeby użyć klonów do sprzątania"  
>-A wiesz zostawiłem kilka roślin w ogrodzie, nie wyrywaj ich niektóre to bardzo rzadkie zioła lecznicze-Powiedziałem z powagą.<br>-Dobra nie wyrwę ale skąd wiesz tyle na temat medycyny.-  
>-Widzisz podczas 5 lat nie obecności stałem się też medycznym ninja.-<br>-Co żartujesz-  
>-Nie musiałem czasem pomóc Kjubiemu w leczeniu, więc się nauczyłem-<br>Przerwało nam pukanie do drzwi. Kakashi poszedł się ubrać a ja poszedłem otworzyć w dziwach stała Shizune.  
>-Naruto Tsunade prosi żebyś razem z Kakashim wstawił się na polu treningowym. Mówi że dziś będziesz walczyć o tytuł jonina.-<br>-Dobrze nie wiesz kto będzie oceniał walkę oprócz Tsunade.-  
>-Ja, Kakashi, Gai, Asum, Kurenai,Iruka, Jiriya i ich drużyny.-powiedziała wyliczjąc.<br>-Czyli wszyscy moi przyjaciele. No dobra będziemy za 10 min. Narazie-zamknąłem drzwi i poszedłem po swoją torbę z broną.  
>-Naru kto to był- spytał Kakaś wchodząc do mojego pokoju.<br>-Shizune dziś będę walczył o tytuł jonina, masz iść ze mną będziesz sędziom.-Odpowiedziałem  
>Wyszliśmy z domu i skierowaliśmy się na pole treningowe.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Pierwsze kroki****  
><strong>  
>Opowiada Naruto<p>

Po moim powrocie z toalety usiadłem z powrotem przy stoliku.  
>-Wybaczcie wiecie natura.-powiedziałem uśmiechając się.<br>-Wybacz Iruka ale jestem bardzo zmęczony chyba już pójdę.-  
>Poczułem się bardzo zmęczony, sześcio dniowy brak snu robił swoje. Oczywiście umiałem bez snu wytrzymać dwa tygodnie ale tylko wtedy gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Zjadłem na szybko ramen i wstałem do wyjścia.<br>-A Naruto gdzie będziesz mieszkać, bo twoje mieszkanie spłonęło w pożarze?-spytał Iruka.  
>-Na razie będę mieszkał u Kakashiego-senseia.-Odpowiedziałem<br>-Aha dobra no to na razie.-pożegnał się i wyszedł.  
>-To co Kakashi idziesz do domu?-spytałem szczerze mogłem wrócić sam, ale nie pamiętam gdzie jest jego dom, zresztą pięcio letnia nie obecność zrobiła swoje. Musiał ujżeć w moim wzroku.<br>-Jasne i nie martw się tak nie zmieniło się tu tak bardzo. Choć- powiedział i wyszliśmy. Teraz zwracałem więcej uwagi na drogę jaką pokonywaliśmy wiedziałem że przez najbliższy czas będę te drogę pokonywał wiele razy. Mimo wielu przechodniów wpatrujących się we mnie zapamiętałem drogę od Ichiraku do domu Kakashiego. Weszliśmy do domu i powędrowaliśmy do salonu.  
>-Kakashi czy masz może czysty ręcznik bo ten który miałem w podróży nawet na szmatę do podłogi się już nie nadaje-Spytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Dawno nie brałem kąpieli zawsze tylko myłem się w rzece lub w małych jeziorkach, Których woda była lodowata.<br>-Jasne poczekaj- wstał i podszedł do szafy i wyjął pomarańczowy ręcznik.-Trzymaj na dole w łazience jest tylko prysznic i toaleta. Za to na górze jest .-powiedział  
>-Wiesz wolałbym wziąć kąpiel-powiedziałem z nadzieją<br>-Dobra wiesz gdzie jest łazienka, świeże mydło jest jest na półce obok wanny, szampon też a płyn do kąpieli jest na wannie w rogu.-wytłumaczył po czym poszedł do kuchni zrobić herbatę.  
>Ja poszedłem na górę do pokoju który był przez pewien czas mój i wyciągnąłem z plecaka świeżą pidżamę którą kupiłem w niedalekim mieście przed dojściem do Kanocha nabyłem także kilka ubrań i świeżą bieliznę.Poszedłem do łazienki wszedłem i zamknąłem drzwi. Napuściłem do wanny wody i wlałem trochę płynu o zapachu lawendy. Wyjąłem świeże mydło rozebrałem się i wszedłem do wanny. W ciepłej wodzie byłem niezwykle zrelaksowany pierwszy raz od ponad 5 lat. Wiedziałem że nawet jeśli by coś się stało Kakashi nie pozwoli mi zrobić krzywdy. Siedziałem w gorącej wodzie i rozmyślałem, nim się spostrzegłem zasnąłem w wannie.<p>

Opowiada Kakashi  
>Rozmyślałem o Naruto co on musiał przeżyć przez te lata. Trudno mi było sobie to wyobrazić, ale widać że te wydarzenia zmieniły go.<br>Zrobiłem herbatę i zaniosłem do salonu i czekałem aż Naruto wyjdzie z łazienki czekałem godzinne nic kolejne pól i nic. Postanowiłem sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest, wbiegłem po schodach i zapukałem do drzwi pokoju nic otworzyłem je i nie znalazłem blondynka. Poszedłem do łazienki zapukałem nic, otworzyłem drzwi i to co ujrzałem było najsłodszym widokiem jaki widziałem. Naruto spał jak dziecko w wannie w puszystej pianie.  
>Kupiłem bardzo trwały płyn do kąpieli i wystarczył żeby wlać do wanny jedną nakrętkę aby piana wytrzymała ponad trzy godziny.<br>Zobaczyłem Naruto dostałem nagłej erekcji i musiałem wyjść do łazienki na nigdy na widok kogo kolwiek tak nie zareagowałem, zrobiłem sobie dobrze i poszedłem obudzić liska żeby się nie przeziębił. Zapukałem głośno.  
>-Naruto żyjesz- Powiedziałem głośno co obudziło chłopaka gdyż usłyszałem poruszanie się w wannie.<br>-Ta jestem-powiedział sennie.]  
>-Wychodź siedzisz w wannie już półtorej godzinny.-powiedziałem i zeszedłem do salonu.<br>Po kilku minutach na dół zszedł Naruto.  
>-Przepraszam chyba się zdrzemnąłem -powiedział przepraszająco.<br>-Nie szkodzi ale nie powinieneś spać wannie bo się przeziębisz- upomniałem go.  
>-Ja nie mogę się przeziębić czakra Kjubiego leczy mnie nawet z kataru.-powiedział jak gdyby to było normalne. Zaczął masować swoje ramiona. Podszedłem do niego i zacząłem go masować. Nic nie powiedział ale rozluźnił się i się do mnie uśmiechnął z wdzięczności.<br>-Dzięki to miłe z twojej strony sensei-powiedział.  
>-Naruto nie mów do mnie sensei teraz jesteśmy jak równy z równym więc proszę zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.-poprosiłem go bo naprawę wydawało mi się to dziwne.<br>-Dobrze jak chcesz-powiedział ziewając – Przepraszam ale ja już pójdę spać -powiedział i wstał- dobranoc – i zrobił coś dziwnego pocałował mnie w policzek na dobranoc i poszedł do swojej sypialni. A ja stałem jak sparaliżowany." Czy Naruto właśnie mnie pocałował?" O mało co nie skakałem z radości postanowiłem wziąć prysznic i iść spać. Gdy się położyłem na łóżku zacząłem myśleć o tym co zrobił Naruto."Czym ty się tak podniecasz przecież pocałował cię tylko w policzek, to nic wielkiego ale mam nadziej że Naru jest bi" myślałem i zasnąłem.

Opowiada Naruto

Wstałem ok godziny 6.30 poszedłem do łazienki za potrzebą. Wróciłem odświeżony i przebudzony zacząłem się ubierać. W rzeczy które kupiłem, nowy czarny T-shirt, i spodnie odpowiednie dla shinobi, na to nałożyłem zapasowy płaszcz.  
>I zeszedłem zrobić śniadanie. Nie było wiele żeczy w lodówce więc zrobiłem kanapki z serem i ogórkiem. Zaparzyłem herbatę. Nie potrwało wiele czasu a śniadanie było gotowe. Była dopiero 6.40 wiec postanowiłem trochę posprzątać, ponieważ było pełno kurzu na meblach i trochę śmieci na podłodze. Podczas podróży nauczyłem się utrzymywać porządek.<br>Wykonałem technikę cienistych klonów i pojawiło się ok 50 klonów rozdzieliłem po dziesięciu do każdego pomieszczenia. I zaczęło się sprzątanie w dziesięć minut mieszkanie zostało posprzątane na błysk, oprócz pokoju Kakashiego który spał.  
>Wyszedłem do zarośniętego ogrodu aby mu się przyjrzeć.<br>W ogrodzie było pełno chwastów ale zobaczyłem kilka rzadkich leczniczych ziół, pewnie Kakashi nie wiedział że oprócz chwastów ma w ogrodzie rzadkie rośliny lecznicze. Postanowiłem także zrobić porządek w ogrodzie znowu wykonałem technikę cienistych klonów tym razem pojawiło się około trzech setek klonów i w kolejne dziesięć minut ogród był odchwaszczony. Zostało trochę kwiatów i zioła lecznicze które mimo dużej ilości chwastów trzymały się bardzo znikły a ja wróciłem do domu.  
>Wcześniej zrobione kanapki i ciepłą mocną kawę wziąłem na tace i zaniosłem do pokoju Kakashiego. O 7.00 zadzwonił budzik na nocnej szafce. Kakaś sie obudził i ze zdziwieniem zobaczył mnie w swoim pokoju niosącego tacę z kanapkami i aromatyczną kawą.<br>-Dzień dobry-powiedziałem uprzejmie.  
>-Dobry co tam niesiesz-spytał ciekawie wyczuwając kawę.<br>-Śniadanko,proszę i smacznego-powiedziałem i wyszedłem z pokoju, bo mógłby się powtórzyć incydent z Ichiraku.  
>po kilku minutach zaspany Kakashi wyszedł z pokoju w samej pidżamie i zszedł na dół. Poszedł do kuchni gdzie siedziałem i zmywałem naczynia po moim śniadaniu, podał mi tace z naczyniami które umyłem i postawiłem na suszarkę i usiadłem za stołem dopijając herbatę. Dopiero teraz Kakashi zaówarzył że w kuchni jest czysto i ani grama kurzu wtem przypomniał sobie że cały dom wyglądał bardzo czysto.<br>-Naruto czemu dom jest taki czysty-spytał  
>-Bo go posprzątałem a i ogród też odchwaściłem- powiedziałem.<br>-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?-Spytał z dziwnym wspołczuciem.  
>-Na razie też tu mieszkam a w podroży zacząłem doceniać porządek.-odpowiedziałem<br>-Musiałeś wstać bardzo wcześnie żeby zrobić tak dużo-stwierdził  
>-Nie wstałem jedynie godzinkę przed tobą-powiedziałem spokojnie.<br>-Żartujesz?-spytał z powagą w głosie.  
>-Nie, wiesz cieniste klony mi pomogły.-wyjaśniłem<br>-Aha-uspokoił się, ale też lekko zdenerwował „dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem żeby użyć klonów do sprzątania"  
>-A wiesz zostawiłem kilka roślin w ogrodzie, nie wyrywaj ich niektóre to bardzo rzadkie zioła lecznicze-Powiedziałem z powagą.<br>-Dobra nie wyrwę ale skąd wiesz tyle na temat medycyny.-  
>-Widzisz podczas 5 lat nie obecności stałem się też medycznym ninja.-<br>-Co żartujesz-  
>-Nie musiałem czasem pomóc Kjubiemu w leczeniu, więc się nauczyłem-<br>Przerwało nam pukanie do drzwi. Kakashi poszedł się ubrać a ja poszedłem otworzyć w dziwach stała Shizune.  
>-Naruto Tsunade prosi żebyś razem z Kakashim wstawił się na polu treningowym. Mówi że dziś będziesz walczyć o tytuł jonina.-<br>-Dobrze nie wiesz kto będzie oceniał walkę oprócz Tsunade.-  
>-Ja, Kakashi, Gai, Asum, Kurenai,Iruka, Jiriya i ich drużyny.-powiedziała wyliczjąc.<br>-Czyli wszyscy moi przyjaciele. No dobra będziemy za 10 min. Narazie-zamknąłem drzwi i poszedłem po swoją torbę z broną.  
>-Naru kto to był- spytał Kakaś wchodząc do mojego pokoju.<br>-Shizune dziś będę walczył o tytuł jonina, masz iść ze mną będziesz sędziom.-Odpowiedziałem  
>Wyszliśmy z domu i skierowaliśmy się na pole treningowe.<p> 


End file.
